Un dernier pari?
by Kuroneko95
Summary: Et si tout ne s' arrêtais pas après leur envol devant Bigben? Que se passe-t-il ensuite? Kei lance ce qu'il pense être un dernier pari qui la fera tomber dans ses bras, mais Hikari se révèle beaucoup plus imprévisible qu'il ne l'avait prévu. EN PAUSE
1. CHAPITRE 1

_Et si tout ne s' arrêtais pas après leur envol devant Bigben? Que se passe-t-il ensuite? Kei lance ce qu'il pense être un dernier pari qui la fera tomber dans ses bras, mais Hikari se révèle beaucoup plus imprévisible qu'il ne l'avait prévu._

C'est ma première fiction, j'espère que l'idée plait et que l'écriture n'est pas trop décevante.

* * *

**_23 novembre 2011, Palais de Westminster, 00:01 A.M_**

C'est incroyable, et en même temps impossible. Mon cœur bat à la chamade. Depuis que ses lèvres on touchées les miennes je suis comme suspendue dans le temps et l'espace. Pourtant, j'entends Big Ben sonner. Malheureusement elle sonne la fin proche de ce moment magnifique. Et en effet, nous redescendons tel des anges vers le sol.

Une fois les pieds à terre, notre baiser prend fin. Il me regarde. Je me sens mal a l'aise et je sors alors la plus grosse et plus idiote des bêtises que j'ai pu dire jusque là

« Hehe...cette maudite fleur nous aura bien eu, en plus de nous faire faire des choses idiotes comme nous embrasser, aucun de nous n'a gagné ce pari. Il va falloir se mettre d'accord ».

Son regard s'est assombrit et son visage est crispé. Bizarrement je cru voir une lueur manipulatrice passer furtivement. Il me sourit. Ah... ce sourire n'est pas bon, que va-t-il encore nous inventer.

« Dans ce cas...je ne vois qu'une solution : il nous faut un gage commun. Et puisque je suis chez moi et que c'est toi qui as relancé le pari, JE choisis le gage. N'est-ce pas Ni-san ».

J'allais répliquer comme a mon habitude mais c'est à ce moment là qu'est arrivé Ryuu (et les chiens). Il demanda alors à Kei s'il revenait à la S.A, le concerné répondit alors positivement à mon grand soulagement. Sentiment qui pris tout le monde car le temps de cette micro-discussion tout les autres étaient arrivés et pas tout seuls. Megumi avait ramenée Yahiro, Jun en plus de Sakura devait avoir une bonne centaine de filles à sa suite. Tadashi lui, ramena ses bosses et ses bleus (pas tous causés par les rayons laser si vous voulez mon avis) et Akira proposa tout de suite de prendre un thé. A partir de ce moment là plus rien n'avais aucun sens, je participais, riais mais je me sentais ailleurs comme complètement hors de l'instant tout ça parce qu'IL me tenait la main, discrètement certes mais il la tenait et je n'osais pas l'enlevée. La dernière chose dont je me souviens parfaitement c'est l'heure à laquelle je me suis allongé dans le lit de la chambre que l'on m'a attribuée : 4:00.

23 novembre 2011, Résidence Takishima/Londres, 10h00

10 heures...décidément je n'arriverai pas à dormir plus. Cela fait 2 heures je fais la crêpe dans mon lit. Pff... Il n'y a rien à faire et puis je ne veux pas recommencer ce rêve, celui où je revoie Takishima m'embrasser et me garder dans ses bras alors que j'entendais cette petite voix « Et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours ». Stupide fascination secrète pour les histoires de princesses qui débarque jamais au bon moment. Lui un prince ? Pourquoi pas. Le mien ? Pour toujours.

Je me lève d'un bond et cours dans la salle de bain attenante pour me passer de l'eau froide sur le visage. Ce n'est finalement que la tête complètement sous le jet d'eau que ces idées commencent à partir. Non mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ! Il est même dans mes rêves maintenant. Ok je l'admets il y été déjà mais à chaque fois c'était pour l'écraser comme un moucheron et enfin le battre. Là je lui tombe dans les bras et l'embrasse à chacun de ses regards. Rahh... c'est déloyal ! Et puis il se permet de m'embrasser et me tenir la main comme ça sans me demander mon avis. Ce n'est pas que ça m'est déplu mais bon sang ! « TAKISHIMA KEI EST MON RIVAL ! ».

Et puis cette histoire de gage « _ Dans ce cas...je ne vois qu'une solution : il nous faut un gage commun. Et puisque je suis chez moi et que c'est toi qui as relancé le pari, JE choisis le gage. N'est-ce pas Ni-san _». ''Ni-san '', comment ça ''Ni-san'', comment ose-t-il encore m'appeler ainsi ! Pfff... Je crois que je suis repartie pour finir ma nuit.

**_23 novembre 2011, Résidence Takishima/Londres, 11h00_**

« HI-KA-RI ! DEBOUT ! »

Non ! Pourquoi, mais dites-moi pourquoi il a fallu qu'elle vienne à ce moment, j'allais m'endormir ! Bon, essayons de comprendre ce qu'elle veut. Déjeuner 11h30 OK, coup d'œil au réveil : 11h02, ce n'est pas vrai. Oxford Street shopping, j'en ai déjà mal aux pieds. Buffet/Restaurant à volonté, Miam !

« Hikari tu m'écoutes ? »

« Ah ! Oui bien sûr. Je me prépare et j'arrive. Euh... t'aurais pas des... »

« Affaires de rechange ? Heureusement que j'y ai pensé. Que ferai tu sans moi ma petite Hikari. Alala, bon on se retrouve là-bas »

Elle me tend un sac et s'en va. Bizarre, elle ne veut même pas voir ce que ses vêtements donnent sur moi avant tout le monde et surtout pour empêcher Takishima de me voir, vraiment bizarre. Enfin bref, qu'y a-t-il dans ce sac...

15 minutes après me voilà habillée et coiffée. Akira m'a laissé dans le sac une jupe en jean bleu, un débardeur jaune pâle et une veste à col gris clair. Pour finir j'enfile mes chaussures de cours noires. Maintenant direction la salle à manger !

Je sors de la chambre, fait quelques pas dans le couloir sur ma droite et m'arrête. Où est la salle à manger ? Bon, généralement c'est au rez-de-chaussée il faut donc que je trouve un escalier. Au bout de 5 minutes de marche je commence à m'inquiéter mais où sont donc ces escaliers !? Quelle idée de construire des maisons aussi grande ! Je crois avoir distingué un mouvement sur ma gauche. Une ombre ! Elle part, il faut que je me dépêche.

« Ano...Ex-excu-se me, I f-think I am lost » Quelle galère l'anglais.

* * *

Je dois admettre que mon dernier visionnage de la série date un peu mais l'écriture de ce chapitre c'est fait dans le mois qui a suivis. J'espère que les personnages ne font pas trop OOC.

Merci à euh... Guest pour m'avoir corrigé ma petite erreur de nombre.


	2. CHAPITRE 2

Et voila le chapitre 2

* * *

_« Ano...Ex-excu-se me, I f-think I am lost » Quelle galère l'anglais._

« Haha, Hikari ! Si je m'attendais à te voir ici ! »

« Euh...excusez moi, on se connait ? »

Devant moi se trouve un jeune homme d'à peu près mon âge, peut être plus. Il est assez grand, a silhouette fine, un visage noble. Ses cheveux châtains sont coiffés de manière qui se veux négligée mais qui en fait apportent une certaine classe. Ils cachent en partit ses yeux, des yeux bleu céruléen qui à cet instant semblent être habités d'une lueur amusée.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas, je suis déçu »

Pourtant son sourire suit l'expression de ses yeux

« En même temps, il est vrai que cela fait plus de 10 ans maintenant... »

Même maintenant qu'il affiche un air nostalgique j'ai l'impression que chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses expressions, sont dignes des pauses que prennent les modèles devant les photographes.

« Je suis désolé, je ne vois pas du tout... »

« Ce n'est pas grave » Par contre ce sourire malicieux me rappel quelqu'un.

« Alors comme ça tu es perdue ? »

« Ah...oui, je devais retrouver les autres dans la salle à manger mais cette maison est tellement immense que je ne sais plus par où aller. »

« Les autres ? Alors comme ça tu fais partit des ''fauteurs de troubles'' qui sont arrivé hier pendant la fête d'anniversaire. J'aimerai bien rencontrer ceux qui t'accompagnent. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer le chemin de ta fameuse salle à manger. Cependant je pense qu'à cette heure-ci tout le monde aura fini de manger »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il me passe devant et continue sa route. Il ne me reste donc plus qu'une seule solution, le suivre. Ce personnage ressemble un peu à un prince charmant comme on les imagine dans les contes. Ah non ! Ce n'est pas possible, ça revient. Je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle. Mais lui il a l'air de me connaitre et plutôt bien. J'aimerai bien lui poser la question mais il à l'air complètement dans ses pensées je n'ai pas envi de le perturber. Après tout, il vient de me sauver de l'immensité de cette maison. Et il me semble que nous arrivons à la salle à manger.

« Hikari ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais, ça fais un bon moment maintenant que je suis passée te voir. Ryuu a affirmé que quand il est passé devant la porte de ta chambre il n'y avait personne. On commençait à vouloir organiser une grande opération ''à la recherche d'Hikari'' et ... »

« Akira calme toi je suis là maintenant »

« Et c'est qui lui ? »

Vu son regard Akira se méfie déjà autant du nouvel arrivant que de Takishima. Elle s'emporte vraiment pour rien.

« Je m'appelle Chiaki Sato. Mademoiselle vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter pour votre camarade je n'ai fait que l'accompagner jusqu'à cette pièce. Elle s'était effectivement perdue dans le manoir »

Pendant leur conversation j'ai pu remarquer que tout le monde était là mais qu'en majorité ils avaient presque fini leur repas. Sakura est agrippée au bras de Jun. Je sais déjà qu'elle a du tout manigancé pour pouvoir avoir une place a côté de lui. Megumi finit tranquillement sa boisson tout comme Ryuu alors que Yahiro semble bien s'amuser de la situation qu'il a devant les yeux. Takishima par contre lance un regard méfiant à Chiaki, il s'est levé et à commencé à s'avancer vers lui. Il ne va pas commencer à être comme Akira et se méfier de chaque personne qui m'adresse la parole tout de même.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Oh, Kei ! Bonjour. Comme je l'expliquais... »

« Non, qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette maison. »

« Je suis là depuis hier, pour ta fête d'anniversaire et tu ne m'a même pas remarqué, et Hikari qui ne m'a pas reconnu...Décidément je suis invisible de nature »

Toute cette situation à l'air de l'amuser de plus en plus. Oui je ne me souviens toujours pas de lui même en connaissant son nom. C'est vrai quoi, il porte un des noms les plus communs du Japon. Cependant son attitude m'a l'air familier mais je ne me souviens de rien...

Tiens, Megumi a sortie son carnet.

« Je crois que je parle/ au nom de tous/ mais surtout pour Tadashi : / Hein?! / Tu connais Kei ? / Tu connais Hikari ? »

Chiaki allais répondre mais Kei lui a coupé la parole, toujours avec ce regard quelque peu terrifiant maintenant.

« Chiaki est mon cousin par alliance, comme nous avons à peu près le même âge nous avons passé plusieurs de nos vacances ensemble durant notre jeunesse. Par contre je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez »

Non Takishima ne me regarde pas comme ça, il l'a dit lui même je ne me souviens de rien. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour commencer aussi mal cette journée.

« Effectivement nous sommes cousins et avons passé plusieurs semaines chez l'un ou chez l'autre pendant notre enfance. Ah mon plus grand regret, et comme je l'ai déjà dis tout à l'heure, Hikari ne se souviens pas de notre rencontre ou même des merveilleux moments que nous avons passé ensemble. Elle n'a pourtant pas changé, je reconnaitrais ses grands yeux noirs entre mille et... »

Vu le regard que lui lancent les autres il a intérêt à arriver au cœur de l'histoire.

« Enfin bref, j'ai connu Hikari quand elle avait 4 ans. A cette époque j'en avais 6, c'était la première fois que je passais des vacances chez ma grand-mère. Au départ il y avait mes parents mais ils ont vite du partir pour leur travail. Je me retrouvais donc seul dans une ville où je ne connaissais personne. Un jour, au début de l'été ma grand-mère a eu besoin de faire refaire le toit de la petite dépendance de son jardin, elle s'est donc adressée à son voisin charpentier. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Hikari, son père l'emmené avec lui sa femme étant partie à la campagne avec leur plus grand fils. C'est donc tout naturellement que nous avons passé des journées entières à jouer ensemble même après que les travaux furent finis. Dans un sens, désolé du jeu de mot, elle a éclairé mes vacances*. »

Maintenant je me souviens en effet, mais il est vrai que mes souvenirs de ces époques sont assez flous. Cependant je me souviens bien d'un petit garçon, aux cheveux un peu plus foncé et son visage qui donne l'impression qu'il s'amuse de tout ce qui l'entoure. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que c'était lui, il a tant changé.

« Je suis désolée, ça me reviens un peu maintenant mais sur le coup je ne t'avais pas reconnu. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu étais assez jeune à l'époque. Je serai heureux de me remémorer ces instants heureux en ta compagnie et en partager de nouveaux. »

« Ce ne sera pas possible. Il est prévu que toute la Spécial A Class quitte Londres dans les deux jours à venir. Après la courte nuit que nous avons eu je pense que tous voudrons profiter de leurs dernières heures ici pour se reposer ou alors pour profiter des divertissements disponibles en ville. Ta présence n'est donc pas souhaitée. »

Bon d'accord, me rappeler de certains souvenirs d'enfances peut être pas mal. Mais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre Takishima et lui est encore plus tentant.

« Hikari, j'ai à te parler. »

« Mais Takishima je... »

Pas le temps de répondre. Il m'a pris le bras et m'entraine vers la porte que j'ai empruntée quelques minutes plus tôt, en ayant l'intention de la repasser le ventre plein.

* * *

* Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas Hikari veut dire lumière

Voilà! Je m'avance dans la suite mais c'est parfois difficile.  
Si quelque chose vous perturbe n'hésitez pas à me le dire.  
Merci.


	3. CHAPITRE 3

Le chapitre 3!

* * *

_« Hikari, j'ai à te parler. »_

_« Mais Takishima je... »_

_Pas le temps de répondre. Il m'a pris le bras et m'entraine vers la porte que j'ai empruntée quelques minutes plus tôt, en ayant l'intention de la repasser le ventre plein._

**_23 novembre 2011, Résidence Takishima/Londres, 11h45_**

Tout comme j'avais suivis Chiaki maintenant je suis Takishima dans ce long dédale de couloir et de pièces communicantes. Enfin nous arrivons dans un bureau. Le meuble principal trônait au centre de la pièce, derrière se trouvait de grandes étagères remplies de livres aux caractères occidentaux. Sur le mur en face de celui de la porte se trouvait une grande baie vitrée éclairant toute la pièce de la lumière du faible soleil de novembre. En face du bureau on trouve deux petits canapés encadrant une table basse très ouvragée. Au delà de ces assises il y a des grand placards renfermant sans doute des classeurs remplis de chiffres ou d'autres informations diverses. Cette pièce donne vraiment une impression studieuse, il doit être agréable de s'assoir sur le lourd fauteuil du bureau pour alors se concentrer sur des dossiers important par exemple.

« Cette pièce est magnifique. »

« C'est un bureau parmi tant d'autres mais au moins ici nous serons tranquilles. »

« Pourquoi ? Si tu avais besoin de me parler tu pouvais le faire devant les autres comme d'habitude. Serai-ce la présence de Chiaki qui t'embête ? Pourtant, même déjà sans l'avoir reconnu je le trouve très sympathique. »

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de lui, mais pour le gage. »

Ah, foutu gage. Je croyais qu'il l'avait oublié. Bon d'accord JE l'avais oublié mais il aurait pu faire de même. Maintenant qu'on y est autant bien l'écouter pour réfléchir à une stratégie pour enfin le battre, et cette fois-ci c'est sur je l'aurai ! Par contre je ne comprends pas cette air embête qu'il vient de prendre, serait-il...gêné ? Décidément, aujourd'hui je découvre de nouvelles expressions de mon cher rival.

« Je t'écoute. »

« En fait le gage n'est pas vraiment le sujet que je voulais aborder. Tu sais hier on...enfin je... »

« Je crois que je sais de quoi tu veux parler, et j'y ai réfléchis de mon côté aussi. Je pense que tout ce qui c'est passé est du au simple fait que par notre longue rivalité nous avons une sorte de relation spéciale. »

Il me regarde comme si j'étais un revenant et son regard semble s'illuminer. Oui, des fois il m'arrive de m'exprimer avec tact et réflexion...des fois. Mais si à chaque fois il me donne l'impression qu'il va me sauter dessus pour me prendre dans ses bras d'un instant à l'autre je crois que je vais éviter de le faire devant lui.

« En effet c'est ce que je pense aussi »

« Et donc je pense que nos retrouvailles, après avoir cru pendant un certain temps à une séparation presque définitive, nous ont apporté un grand sentiment de réconfort. Nous avons fini par devoir exprimer extérieurement ce sentiment. Je pense donc que tu seras d'accord avec moi quand je dis que nous avons agis de manière tout à fait inapproprié par rapport à notre relation et cela à cause de nos trop grandes émotions. »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il l'air si effaré, si déçu. Comme pour tous ceux à qui je tiens je n'aime pas le voir avec une mine aussi sombre. J'ai l'impression qu'il va se mettre à pleurer dès la seconde suivante. Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu dire, mon raisonnement est pourtant logique. Je suis sûre que lui qui est toujours plus fort que moi, à mon plus grand regret, est arrivé à la même conclusion. Son sourire a perdu toute sa luminosité.

« C'est tout à fait cela, tu as raison. »

« Tu en es sur ? Je veux dire...tu as une de ces tête. Je me suis trompée dans mon raisonnement mais tu n'oses pas me le dire c'est ça »

« Non. Je dois aller vérifier quelque chose. Nous reparlerons plus tard. »

« Da-d'accord... »

« Suis moi, je t'emmène aux cuisines. A cette heure on ne sert plus rien dans la salle à manger. Je dirais à Akira où te trouver. »

**_23 novembre 2011, Magasin d'Oxford Street, 16h05_**

« Yosh ! Hikari, je vais essayer tout ça »

« Hai... ».

Maudit soit le décalage horaire je suis claquée, et Akira ne m'a pas épargnée : c'est le 15ème magasin de l'après-midi et il n'est qu'environ 16h. Ouf un siège. Qu'est ce qui lui prend, j'ai déjà fait pas mal d'après-midi shopping avec elle mais là il y a quelque chose qui cloche, elle achète plus que d'habitude. Elle est aussi plus distante, son regard semble perdu au loin assez souvent.

« Tada ! Alors comment tu me trouve ? Ah non en fait c'est moche c'est ça hein ? »

« Non non, ça te va bien ! »

« C'est vrai ?! Dans ce cas, je l'achète ».

Elle retourne dans la cabine pour se changer.

« Dit Akira, quelque chose ne vas pas ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu raconte tout va bien »

« Tu sais je ne suis pas aussi naïve que tu le pense. Je te connais, tu ne m'a rien forcé à essayer de tout l'après-midi alors si, il y a un problème »

«...Attends ».

Elle sort de la cabine et me propose d'aller boire un thé au Salon de Marie, un petit salon de thé sympathique et très réputé à ce qu'on dit. Une fois installées et servies ma curiosité reprit le dessus.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Demain...il paraît que tu as un rendez-vous avec Kei ».

Pardon ? C'est quoi cette histoire ! Peut être que c'est ce que Kei essayais de me dire tout à l'heure. Oh...je comprends mieux sa réaction maintenant. C'est vrai que maintenant j'ai compris les sentiments qu'il avait envers moi mais je suis sur qu'en lui montrant que je n'ai pas les mêmes il abandonnera. Mon petit discours de tout à l'heure était peut être un peu trop brut finalement.

« C'est pas tout à fait ça. Mais tu sais ce n'est qu'un gage, ce n'est pas du sérieux »

« Tu as dit toi même que tu n'étais plus naïve, tu sais donc quels sont ses sentiments ».

Bien sûr que je les connais mais...en fait je crois que j'ai peur de ça.

« Oui, je sais mais pour moi il n'est que mon rival. Tu t'inquiétais ? Pour moi ? »

« Et comment que je l'étais et je le suis encore ! Tout le monde s'inquiéterait pour toi en sachant que tu vas resté seule avec lui toute une journée. (Air enflammé) S'il te fait le moindre mal je te jure que je le tuerai ! »

« Ne dit pas de telle bêtises, tu finirais en prison »

« Mais qui a dit que l'on retrouverai le corps ou une quelconque scène de crime... ».

Des fois elle fait vraiment, mais alors vraiment très peur...

« Et si on y retournait, il me faut toujours une tenue pour demain et je ne peux pas vraiment remettre de jupe, il fait vraiment froid dehors et si je dois sortir comme tu l'as dis... »

« Tu as raison allons faire du shopping ! Eh ! Pourquoi tu rigoles, demain tu seras tellement belle que Kei tombera dans les pommes et passera la journée aux urgences, il n'y aura donc pas de rendez-vous. Hahahah

Brrr...Elle recommence, même si maintenant la perspective de me retrouver seule avec lui m'angoisse un peu. J'ai peur de dire une autre bêtise.

« Et sinon toi ? Avec Tadashi ça en est où »

« Gasp, t'es au courant ? »

« Je suis ta meilleure amie non ? Et ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure » « Oh. Et bien dans ce cas... Ce soir il m'a invitée pour aller à Cambridge, y passer la soirée je ne sais plus où exactement et revenir demain dans l'après-midi. Il a dit que ce serai très romantique... ».

Je crois que maintenant j'ai compris ses petites absences, je n'ai jamais vu Akira si rêveuse.

* * *

Voilà. J'ai réussi a installé Word sur mon ordinateur et j'ai repassé tout les chapitres au correcteur, il devrait donc avoir moins de fautes.

Je pensais mon chapitre 4 au point mais on m'as dis qu'il manquais d'action alors je vais le refaire au plus vite. Donnez moi votre avis!


	4. CHAPITRE 4

Hello! Le chapitre 4 sort enfin!  
Pour ce qu'il raconte vous allez peut être penser que j'ai beaucoup trainé. Mais entre un week-end de vrais vacances et les préparatifs de la rentrée ben... Pas trop le temps ou la motivation. En plus la petite fiction sur Naruto me tenais vraiment a cœur, je voulais voir de quoi j'étais capable avec une simple idée de départ et c'est plutôt réussi à mon gout. En tout cas par rapport à ce que j'avais écrit auparavant.  
Hier j'ai donc pris mon courage à deux main et je me suis calée en faisant la même démarche, en une heure j'ai eu ce résultat. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Voilà maintenant plus d'une heure que je le cherche. Depuis qu'Akira m'a parlé de cette histoire de rendez-vous je commence à m'inquiéter de ne pas voir Takishima dans le coin. J'aimerai au moins être au courant de ses manigances quand elles me concernent et qu'il décide d'en parler à tout le monde. A trainer partout je m'étais de nouveau perdue et cette fois-ci personne n'était encore arrivé derrière moi pour me raccompagner dans ma chambre, et la nuit commence à tomber. Je pousse une porte et découvre alors un endroit insolite. C'est une serre, remplie de rosiers en fleurs mêlant leurs couleurs or, blanc et rouge dans un magnifique ensemble. Il fait plus chaud dans cette pièce que dans le reste du manoir. Derrière les fleurs on peut apercevoir de grands arbres et autres arbuste imposant, chacun ayant un aspect exotique. Chacune des plantations est plantée un peu pus haut que le sol, des murets d'une cinquantaine de centimètres, voire parfois plus, soutenant le poids de la terre. Le sol dallé forme une sorte de chemin au milieu de cette jungle. En le suivant je découvre à ce qui parait être le centre de cette serre un grand étang. Au milieu se trouve un ilot où l'on peut voir des tortues, dans l'eau se trouvent des carpes Koï ondulant ça et là. L'éclairage suffit à voir son chemin dans l'arrivée de la pénombre mais sans pour autant agresser ou déranger la vie de ses animaux et surement des nombreux autres présents ici. Autour les dalles claires sont remplacée par du gazon. Plus loin le chemin continue en montant. Au fur et à mesure de mon avancée je découvre de nouvelles merveilles. Finalement j'arrive à une sorte de petit salon de jardin surplombant une descente là encore laissé à la verdure. Plus bas on entend le clapotement de la petite rivière faisant surement le tour du jardin d'après le petit pont que j'avais traversé et l'autre que j'apercevais de ma position.

« Hikari qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Ha ! Takishima. Et toi alors ? »

« Je suis chez moi »

Ah mais quelle idiote alors. Contrairement à ce matin où il avait été assez tumultueux, il paraissait maintenant calme. Il ne souriait pas pour autant mais on sentait que sa frustration était passée, il semblait plutôt fatigué.

« Tu m'as fait peur. Je suis désolé si je me suis introduite dans une pièce privée mais je te cherchais pour… »

« C'est effectivement une pièce privée. Tu as eu de la chance que mon grand-père ne soit pas là ce soir. Enfin bref, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? »

« En fait je crois que c'est plutôt toi qui a oublié de l'informer. Apparemment nous avons un rendez-vous demain et je dois avouer que l'apprendre de la bouche d'Akira ne me fait pas vraiment plaisir. Pour ce genre de chose je crois qu'il vaut mieux prévenir l'intéressée avant les autres non ? »

Oh touché. Vu sa tête ça l'embête vraiment. Décidément sans le vouloir je ne suis pas tendre avec lui aujourd'hui. Mais si être à ce point honnête est le seul moyen de le garder auprès de nous à la S.A alors je n'hésiterais plus.

« Effectivement, je pensais que pour gage nous devrions inviter l'un l'autre à découvrir nous pays d'origine. J'en ai parlé à Akira pour qu'elle m'autorise à t'éloigner d'elle pour la journée, elle à interpréter ça à sa manière. Si j'avais su plus tôt qu'elle partait avec Tadashi j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. » Il commença à regarder ailleurs pensivement. « Au moins nous avons pu mettre quelques points au clair »

« Tant mieux pour vous alors »

Il reporta vite son attention sur moi. « Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

« Eh bien je ne suis pas contre une journée découverte mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait découvrir le Japon alors qu'on y vit. »

« Tu es née au Japon mais je suis né ici, à Londres. Et même si j'y vis depuis un certain temps, je continue encore à vivre de manière assez occidentale. Beaucoup de choses que je sais sur la culture japonaise me viennent des livres, je ne les aie pas forcément expérimentées. La fameuse sortie de demain est en fait ma partie du gage, nous sommes sur place alors autant en profiter. De plus j'ai réussi à me libérer de mes obligations de demain, tu ne peux donc pas refuser. Dans le cas contraire j'aurai toujours un moyen de te faire sortir mais je préférerais ne pas en venir là.»

Il avait ce sourire malin et ce regard… Presque le même qu'Akira quand elle avait menacé de le tuer s'il venait à lui faire du mal. Dans ce cas mettrait-elle son plan à exécution ? Je ne veux même pas savoir.

« En gros je suis une princesse et toi le dragon qui viens l'enlever pour lui faire la visite de son donjon. »

Oh non… Quand je parle d'une fascination qui n'arrive jamais au bon moment ce n'est pas n'importe quoi. Son air médusé me le confirme, cela ne ressemble pas du tout à mon personnage extérieur. Takishima, je te présente une facette de mon moi interne, enchantée.

« Et moi je suis le prince qui viens sauver la belle princesse en détresse de son sinistre sort ? »

« Chiaki ? »

Mon collège avait aussi prononcé son nom mais sur un tout autre ton et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir terminé. Son cousin en revanche gardait son éternel sourire.

« Ne te mêles pas des affaires des autres. Tu n'as rien à faire ici »

« Mon cher cousin. Ne te met pas sur tes gardes comme ça, je pensais faire rire mais apparemment tu es immunisé contre mon humour. Dommage »

La tension augmentant du coté de mon rival il va falloir que j'intervienne. Takishima me regarde et vois très bien que ça ne me plait pas de le voir se disputer avec un membre de sa famille.

« Chiaki, comment vas-tu depuis ce matin ? »

« Mais très bien belle demoiselle. J'ai profité du beau temps de cette journée comme il se doit. Je vous ai même vu toi et ton amie dans un magasin d'Oxford Street, le gris te sied à merveille en passant. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Les quelques de tes compagnons qui ne sont pas partis profiter des divertissements locaux te cherchais partout et cette fois-ci ils ne dineront pas sans toi. En tout cas c'est ce que la jeune fille et son frère ont affirmés. Je suis donc ici pour te ramener à eux. »

« Ah encore ! Ce n'est pas vrai. Je te suis, Takishima tu viens ? »

J'en aurais suivi du monde aujourd'hui. Il va falloir que je demande à ce que l'on me fasse un plan de la demeure. Takishima, au détour d'un couloir nous as soudainement quitté en disant qu'il avait encore quelques affaires à régler. J'espérais qu'il ne se couche pas trop tard non plus. Il avait beau feindre l'indifférence on voyait tout de suite qu'il était épuisé. En arrivant dans la salle à manger je fus informé que Yahiro était parti, n'ayant pas d'autorisation de partir de l'école comme ça, Sakura de même. En plus de Tadashi et Akira Ryuu manquait aussi à l'appel. D'après Megumi et son frère il aurait été invité à diner par l'une de ses nouvelles connaissances. Même s'ils commençaient à s'émanciper, les jumeaux n'étaient pas spécialement ravis que leur compagnon les ait laissés en plan pour la soirée.

Le diner se passa tout de même calmement, les plaisanteries et les anecdotes qu'il racontait donnant une ambiance très sympathique à se repas. Megumi ayant sa chambre proche de la mienne me raccompagna. J'allais m'installer dans le lit quand je vis le mot qui y avait été laissé.

_« Demain soit prête à 8h._

_Takishima »_

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi? C'est mieux avec ou sans trame à l'écriture?  
Que pensez vous qu'il va se passer durant se rendez-vous?_  
_

Est-ce mieux que je resitue l'espace et le moment dans la description ou avec la ligne d'annonce comme avant?_  
_


	5. CHAPITRE 5

Oulala! J'aurais du publier beaucoup plus tôt mais voilà depuis samedi j'ai déménagé et dans la résidence, ben toujours pas d'internet fonctionnel. Alors pendant les jours avant la rentrée j'ai écris. Le chapitre 6 est e écriture mais je ne sais pas encore quand je vais le finir. J'espère que le problème sera vite réglé.

* * *

8h tapante je suis donc fin prête pour la découverte de Londres que m'offrait Takishima en guise de gage. J'étais bien sur parée de la tenue de ''rendez-vous'' qu'Akira m'avais offerte le veille, un simple jean noir avec des converses et un chemisier blanc par-dessous un petit gilet bleu foncé. Au vu de la température elle m'avait aussi offert un manteau en daim beige qui m'arrivait aux hanches avec des ourlets en moumoute, exceptionnellement j'avais relevé mes cheveux en une queue de cheval.

J'étais donc là, dans ma chambre, à attendre que mon guide arrive. Cette précision avait été écrite au dos du papier, Takishima avait surement peur que je me perde encore une fois. Il n'avait surement pas tord, moi-même j'aurais hésité à sortir de cette pièce pour me relancer à l'aventure à travers les couloirs. Il était un peu en retard mais le connaissant il devait avoir une bonne raison, pendant ce temps je m'occupais à lire un vieux livre que j'avais retrouvé la veille, oublié dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Ce livre ressemblait en fait à un journal intime qui aurait été écrit il y a des années de cela au vu de la couverture en cuir usée et de la couleur jaune des pages. Plusieurs décennies avaient du s'écouler depuis que les premières pages avaient été noircie pourtant l'encre était presque intacte, l'auteur avait écrit en anglais et depuis la veille au soir je cherchais à traduire un maximum de mots de ce carnet. Il n'y avait pas de nom et il était terminé, je sais très bien que lire le journal d'une personne est interdit mais dans le cas présent ma curiosité avait pris le dessus, peut être pourrait-il me donner des informations historiques importantes. Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis le début de ma lecture j'avais seulement pu identifier que c'était un homme, dans les 20 ans et qui écrivait surement dans les années 1940.

TOC TOC

Surement Takishima.

« Entrez. »

« Hikari, désolé du retard j'ai eu un petit contre temps. Tu es prête ? »

« Oui j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. »

« Alors suis moi et essaies de faire le moins de bruit possible. »

« D'accord. »

Voilà qui est intrigant, il a l'air légèrement énervé et suspicieux je crois. Avant de sortir il passe la tête par la porte pour vérifier qu'il n'y est personne. Une fois le chemin apparemment libre il commence a partir le plus discrètement possible en me faisant signe de le suivre. Il me guida à travers le manoir jusqu'à un garage où sont étaient entreposée des dizaines de voitures, nous ne primes cependant aucune d'elles. En effet nous avons continué notre chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur, dans le petit jardin jouxtant l'entrée principale. Une fois là Takishima m'a caché derrière un buisson assez imposant et m'a dis d'attendre qu'il revienne. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi me cacher comme ça et faire attention à ce que personne ne nous vois. Encore il y aurait eu Akira cela ne m'aurais pas étonné qu'elle change d'avis, surtout d'après l'interprétation qu'elle s'était faite de cette sortie, et qu'elle tente à tout prix de me garder au manoir d'ici que nous rentrions le lendemain. Mais là elle était à Cambridge donc assez loin d'ici, ma seule hypothèse était que le Aoi avez découvert que Takishima voulais sortir alors que celui-ci n'en avais peut être pas l'autorisation. Quand il revint il m'amena toujours sans un bruit en dehors des limites de la résidence où apparemment nous attendait une limousine et à ma plus grande surprise Aoi nous pressait de nous dépêcher si nous ne voulions pas nous faire prendre. Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ici enfin ! Ce n'est qu'une fois que la voiture ai démarrée que Takishima, devant mon air surement ahuri, se décida à m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

« Mon grand-père ne devait pas être là normalement mais j'ai appris tôt ce matin que finalement il avait annulé tout ses rendez-vous de la journée à cause d'un soi-disant rhumatisme, il se porte très bien pour son âge rassure toi. Enfin bref, s'il nous avait pris nous aurions du laisser tomber cette journée et mon retour à la S.A en même temps. Malgré tout Aoi m'a proposer son aide, avec le stratagème que nous avons mis en place soit sure que nous serons tranquilles. »

« Alors…Euh… Mais je croyais que c'était Aoi qui t'avais fait rentrer à Londres ? » Il faut dire que là j'étais perdue et pas qu'un peu, j'avais vaguement entendu parler de son grand-père dans cette histoire mais jusque là j'avais pensé qu'il n'avait fait que suivre les conseils du responsable de la sécurité de Takishima. Ce dernier échangea un regard apparemment entendu avec le sauveur de cette journée, décidément hier Takishima avait du régler ses problèmes et dissiper des doutes avec plus d'une personne, mais sans doute pas avec son grand-père d'après ses dires.

« Merci Aoi, je savais que dans le fond vous comprendriez le lien d'amitié qui nous relie tous à la S.A »Le voilà qui éclate de rire, Takishima quand à lui semble passablement vexé par cette réaction il a tourné la tête du coté de la fenêtre. Bon je suis peut-être douée dans les différentes matières en cours mais pour ce qui est des sentiments et expressions humaines j'ai encore pas mal à travailler.

« Tu as pris ton petit déjeuné ? »

« Non, tu m'avais dis de rester dans ma chambre et je pressentais de me perdre encore une fois sur le chemin vers la cuisine alors… »

« Tu as bien fait, cela aurait été plus problématique que tu ais mangé, tout d'abord pour sortir d'ici mais aussi parce que j'avais prévu de t'emmener quelque part pour ça. »

« Monsieur, vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ?

« Oui Aoi.»

« Très bien. Nous ne devrions pas tarder à arriver. »

Je regardais alors moi aussi par la fenêtre de mon coté, nous passions devant les maisons typiquement londonienne et les grand parcs aux statues de personnages historiques. Quand les bouchons s'intensifiais je chercher à identifier les endroits et les panneaux pour deviner où Takishima nous faisais emmener, ce n'était pas la peine que je lui demande il ne me dirait rien de toute façon. Je me laissais donc transporter vers cet endroit inconnu où nous allions prendre notre petit déjeuner. Tandis que je regardais en face de moi je sentais que mon camarade m'observait, quand il détourna le regard il soupira quelque chose du style qu'Akira ne m'avait heureusement pas habillée de manière trop voyante. Je me permis alors de l'observer lui. Il portait une chemise beige avec un pull sans manche marron, son pantalon était deux teintes au dessus de celle de sa chemise. Il avait aussi posé son imperméable en tweed sur ses genoux, c'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à enlever mon manteau en entrant dans la voiture mais puisque nous arrivions ça ne servait à rien de l'enlever maintenant j'allais juste avoir un peu froid en sortant.

Aoi s'arrêta enfin devant un bâtiment imposant à la façade blanche très stylisée de l'époque victorienne et une porte immense, d'après ce que je pouvais comprendre de la pancarte en face la bâtisse avait été transformée en un restaurant chic. Takishima m'invita ensuite à le suivre, le style de tenue que portaient les employés collait parfaitement à cette idée de garder la beauté et le charme de l'ancien qui semblait être le mot d'ordre d'après les pièces que nous traversions. Dans les salles du rée de chaussé les tables étaient parées de nappés blanches mais n'étaient pas dressées, des cordons rouges en interdisait l'accès. L'étage suivant semblait être composé de salons privés dans la partie la plus longue du couloir l'autre étant clairement énoncée comme étant réservée au personnel. Takishima et un employé qui nous avez accueilli quelques minutes plus tôt continuaient tout de même à monter les escaliers aux rambardes ouvragée et au tapis bordeaux. Une fois arrivés au troisième étage l'homme nous indiqua une table proche d'une baie vitrée et nous laissa nous installer sur un geste de mon guide. Une fois devant la vitre je m'autorisais à regarder au dehors, m'attendant à voir une marée de bâtiments résidentiels presque identiques. Cependant je fus totalement soufflée par la vue que nous avions. Malgré un bâtiment directement en face, celui où nous nous trouvions était beaucoup plus grand, nous le surplombions donc largement. Ainsi il y avait une vue dégagée sur un magnifique parc, Takishima me parlais mais je ne l'écoutais pas, trop occupée à imaginer l'encore plus grande beauté de ce lieu quand l'intégralité des ses arbres sont feuillus et que les massifs apparents sont en fleur.

« …Je sais que ce n'est pas un lieu historique ou même à la portée des touristes mais je me suis dis que tout de même la vue en valait la peine. »

« Mais un restaurant comme ça…Les cuisines doivent à peine démarrer à cette heure, comment à tu fais pour que nous puissions y venir dans des délais aussi brefs. Cela ne fais que trois jours que nous sommes à Londres, même pas. »

« J'avais un rendez-vous prévu ici depuis longtemps, mais il s'est décommandé il y a peu. J'ai pensé qu'au lieu d'annuler la réservation je pouvais t'y emmener. Nos compagnons sont surement déjà venu ici, enfin, peut être pas Tadashi. Les amenés n'aurais alors eu aucun sens, et puis je sais que tu n'aimes pas spécialement te retrouver au milieu de tout ce luxe. A cette heure-ci il n'y a personne comme tu as pu le constater, tu es donc tranquille. »

« C'est génial ! »

J'ai donc réussit à la faire sourire c'est déjà ça et ses yeux pétillent, la journée commence bien pour nous. Le problème de mon grand-père à failli faire tout tomber à l'eau, mais maintenant que tout est arrangé avec Aoi je sais que nous serons tranquilles pour toute la journée. Dire que cela aurait du être un rendez-vous digne de ce nom, mais pour ne pas avoir à essuyer son refus, qui je sais serais maintenant définitif quoi que je dise, j'avais préférer déguiser ça en une visite touristique. J'avais poussé le bouchon encore plus loin en lui faisant croire que sa meilleure amie avait mal interpréter mes propos alors que j'avais clairement énoncé à Akira ce qu'elle avait raconté à Hikari. J'allais même lui faire se casser la tête à chercher quoi me faire visiter au japon alors que j'avais déjà tout vu. Moi, Kei Takishima, est définitivement un idiot. Mais avais-je un jour déjà agit de manière sensée dès qu'il s'agissait d'Hikari ? Oui, mais ça c'était avant que je me rende compte des sentiments que j'ai pour elle. Son interprétation d'hier m'a tellement choqué que tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'est de la mettre sur la défensive, j'aurais pu tout simplement essayer de lui tourner les choses pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle aussi ressent quelque chose pour moi. Mais non il avait fallu que mon orgueil prenne le dessus et que je l'accompagne sèchement aux cuisines, au moins je ne l'avais pas laissée seule au milieu du bureau, on aurait eu un mal fou à la retrouver et Akira ne m'aurai pas loupé. Et avec le coup d'hier soir elle a eu de la chance de ne pas tomber sur mon grand-père, il est persuadé que c'est à cause d'elle que mon esprit est soi-disant distrait de tout intérêt aux affaires familiales. J'ai tout de même le droit d'aimer quelqu'un sans que cela ne soit dicté par un membre de ma famille non ?

* * *

Quand j'aurais pris le rythme des cours je pourrai prendre celui de l'écriture et de la publication. En attendant à vos commentaires! :)


	6. CHAPITRE 6

**Comme annoncé sur mon profil, j'attendais un sursaut d'inspiration pour poster la suite. Autant avoir des idées et prendre goût à l'écriture que de poster des chapitres sans volonté. Bon j'avoue qu'avec **_Petite annonce_** cette fic est un peu passée aux oubliettes mais allez savoir pourquoi, je me suis sentie d'attaque pour finir ce que j'avais déjà écris (je bloquais depuis un bon bout de temps). Enfin bref, je remercie tout ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au chapitre 5 depuis et encore plus ceux qui lisent ces mots. Je pense que vos visites ont tout de même un peu motivées l'écriture.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.  
Au fait, depuis la fin du dernier chapitre je suis en Kei POV  
**

* * *

La journée s'est plutôt bien terminée. Hikari a adoré la grande roue, le musée Tussauds… Ce qui l'avait le plus captivé c'était la tour de Londres, qui eu cru qu'elle pouvait être fascinée par les couronnes et autres robes d'époque. J'ai même cru l'entendre murmurer que l'une d'entre elles lui rappelait vaguement ce qu'elle imaginait de la robe de la belle au bois dormant. L'histoire de la voiture aussi l'avait choquée. Elle avait imaginé qu'Aoi aller nous servir de chauffeur secret toute la journée, mais il n'est pas payer à ça. Jamais elle n'avait pensé que je pourrai savoir conduire une voiture, mais je suis le meilleur non ?

Nous étions ensuite montés dans un bateau depuis lequel on pouvait voir les différents ponts de la Tamise. Après avoir pris des sandwichs comme déjeuner j'avais déjà prévu de l'emmener diner dans un restaurant-péniche réputé, c'est le soir lorsque tout le rivage est illuminé que le fleuve est le plus beau. Cependant pour y monter il fallait une tenue correcte habillée, j'avais donc laissé à Hikari une heure pour se changer en la prévenant bien que la sortie serait aussi difficile que le matin même.

Pendant qu'elle était occupée à ses affaires je déambulais dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce que mes pas me ramènent à la serre qu'avait découverte Hikari la veille. J'avais de nombreux souvenirs ici, les plus beaux mais aussi les plus aigres. Londres était devenue le siège de la compagnie ces dernières années mais pour moi cette ville me rappelait sans cesse ma mère. J'étais maintenant sur la bute d'où j'avais une vue dégagée du ciel. Déjà le soleil finissait de décliner à l'horizon, les nombreux nuages avaient maintenant des teintes foncées et la luminosité commencée à fortement baisser, l'éclairage automatique de la serre n'allait pas tarder à s'activer. J'observais le ciel tout en me remémorant les différents moments de cette journée, même si la modification de l'intitulé m'avait déplu je ne regrettais maintenant plus. Hikari avait cessé petit à petit de surveiller mes mouvements pour enfin profiter pleinement de cette journée.

« Takishima, te voilà enfin ! Je ne sais pas où tu as passé ta journée mais ce soir j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai prévu de te présenter à de futurs investisseurs. Tu m'as fait faux bond ce matin mais ce soir tu n'y échapperas pas. »

« Grand-père. » Devant moi j'avais de nouveau le visage sévère du membre le plus respecté de la famille, le fondateur de l'entreprise Takishima corporation. Avec sa voix très grave et ça carrure de lutteur on comprenait vite pourquoi aucun partenaire ne disait non, de plus il savait convaincre. Sa présence ici alors que l'échéance de mon départ avec Hikari approchait n'était pas des mieux, et sa requête non plus d'ailleurs.

« Aoi avait raison, ces gens de la S je ne sais quoi ne sont pas fait pour toi en tant que relations plus que professionnelles. Et cette fille bizarre, une pauvre en plus ! Elle n'a rien à faire ici. J'aurais du rajouter cette clause au contrat que tu m'as fais signer hier, si tu reviens alors elle doit partir. »

« Mlle Hanazono à méritée sa place dans cette classe, dans cette académie. Elle me précède dans le classement des résultats. »

« Tu ne me feras pas avalé ça mon garçon. Nous en parlerons une prochaine fois, pour l'instant va te changer nous avons rendez-vous à 20h au restaurant… »

« Je ne peux pas. Je…J'ai déjà un rendez-vous de prévu pour ce soir. Je suis désolé mais il est impossible à annuler. »

Mettre mon grand-père furax était facile, il avait été et restait encore aujourd'hui un homme de pouvoir il suffisait donc de contrarier sa volonté.

« Est-ce une femme ? Est-ce professionnel ? »

« C'est privé et avec une très bonne amie. »

Il prit sont téléphone et appuya sur une touche de numéro préenregistré, le correspondant sembla répondre rapidement.  
« Oui, dites à Chiaki qu'il a un rendez-vous ce soir et qu'il doit passer voir Kei à sa chambre pour plus de précisons. »  
Je n'en revenais pas, mon grand-père venait d'appeler je ne sais lequel de ses assistants pour qu'il aille chercher mon cousin afin qu'il me remplace auprès d'Hikari ce soir. Ça jamais ! J'allais devoir rappeler Aoi pour qu'il puisse m'aider à arranger les choses.

« Bien Kei, maintenant tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. La voiture part à 19h15 je compte sur toi pour être à l'heure. Tu auras tout le temps pour les femmes une fois que ta place dans l'entreprise sera solide et avérée. Ne me déçois pas encore une fois.»

C'était clairement un ordre et même si je voulais le contraire je n'avais pas le choix j'allais devoir faire ce qu'il voulait. Comme il l'avait dis je ne devais plus le décevoir, même si la pensée de renoncer à mon diner avec Hikari me déplaisait beaucoup ne plus jamais la revoir l'était encore plus. Je remontais donc d'un pas mécanique vers ma chambre. De l'extérieur je m'efforçais de paraitre neutre, détaché mais à l'intérieur je bouillonnais de rage. Mon aïeul avait encore décidé et j'allais lui obéir parce que… Et remplacé par Chiaki en plus ! Celui là je vais vite faire à l'éloigner d'Hikari, ils étaient peut-être amis d'enfance mais il a sa petite réputation de don juan et elle est naïve de nature.  
Après de nombreuses minutes à réfléchir à un quelconque stratagème pour m'échapper je devais finalement m'avouer vaincu. Mon cousin passerait la soirée avec elle, mais je l'autorisais au nom de leur ancienne relation seulement et s'il osait faire quoi que ce soit de travers il pouvait être sur que je ne le lâcherais pas tant qu'il n'aura pas été châtié.

Toc Toc. Tiens en parlant du loup, le voilà à l'heure. Je laissais la cravate non attachée autour de mon cou et allais lui ouvrir. Il était déjà sur son 31, costume bleu s'accordant avec ses yeux et la chemise blanche classique. Son visage aurait pu être sans expression comme je le faisais souvent en ces lieux mais mon cousin n'est pas comme les autres et à toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Cette attitude ne faisait qu'assombrir mon humeur. Je me retirais du chemin de la porte pour simple invitation à rentrer, il comprit et s'installa sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Observant l'extérieur il me laissait me finir de me préparer tout en attendant que je débute une quelconque conversation. Sage décision de sa part, s'il y avait bien quelque chose que j'avais hérité de mon grand-père et que je ne réfutais pas c'était mon comportement excessif lorsque quelque chose allait de travers. En me laissant les premiers mots Chiaki jouait la sécurité. Cependant je préférais attendre d'être prêt avant de lui adresser un quelconque son. Il devait me surveiller du coin de l'œil tout de même puisqu'une fois le dernier bouton de ma veste enfilé il me fixa, comme s'il attendait des ordres de ma part.

« Sache bien une chose Chiaki, devoir être remplacer ne me plait pas et par toi encore moins. Si tu fais un faux pas ce soir, je me fou des conséquences mais crois moi que tu ne t'en relèveras pas.»

« Calmes-toi cousin, si tu me disais plutôt avec qui tu avais rendez-vous. J'ai bien ma petite idée mais je voudrais en avoir la certitude. »

« Hikari. Je devais diner avec elle au ELEGANCE, une péniche sur la Tamise. Elle doit être en train de finir de se préparer, le départ des quais est prévu pour 20h il faut donc que vous soyez déjà à l'intérieur à cette heure là. C'est la première fois qu'elle sort du japon donc elle ne connait pas vraiment la nourriture. Même si ce n'est pas poli commence ton assiette avant elle, juste une bouchée, qu'elle comprenne comment on fait. Maladroite comme elle est ses couverts vont surement finir par terre… Là ce sera à toi de gérer la situation. De plus elle est mal à l'aise dans des situations si luxueuses, j'avais amorcé les choses ce matin mais puisque je ne serai pas en face d'elle tu vas devoir tenter de calmer ses réactions parfois… »

« Illogique ? Elle n'a pas changée depuis alors. Oh calmes-toi, je ne vais pas la manger. Comme tu le dis si bien je te remplace ce soir. Je ne ferai rien que toi tu ne feras, j'ai aussi beaucoup de respect pour Hikari. Si je venais à lui faire du mal alors oui je mériterai bien que tu m'étripes En attendant je peux te promettre que je n'aborderai rien d'autre que nos souvenirs ou tout autres sujets qu'elle souhaitera discuter avec moi. Cela te convient-il ?»

« Oui. Pour le moment. »

« Ta menace verbale a été assez claire, pas la peine d'en rajouter avec ton regard. Sur ce, je m'en vais. » Il se fit soudain plus sérieux. « Je suis vraiment désolé que tu ne puisses pas passer cette soirée avec Hikari. » Puis il partit sans attendre de réponse.

Ca m'étonne de lui. Enfin bon, pour ce soir je vais devoir lui faire confiance. Maintenant que ce problème est réglé je dois me préparer psychologiquement pour une soirée de débat uniquement pour une signature au bas d'un papier. Les affaires étaient peut être une histoire de famille et j'avais beau avoir la fibre du négociateur, j'en avais horreur. Mon rêve n'avait jamais été de diriger cette immense multinationale, les problèmes qu'avait mon père à gérer la branche asiatique m'en avaient dégouter. Non ce que j'avais toujours imaginé comme futur depuis mes plus jeunes années c'était celui d'archéologue. Chercher à en découvrir plus sur les secrets des anciens peuples de ce monde, et passer ses journées à lire entre les lignes de tablettes dans une immense bibliothèque avant d'enfin prendre un vol pour un pays exotique et fouiller les moindres recoins d'un lieu historique. La seule personne à laquelle j'avais osé en parler était ma mère. Aujourd'hui encore je rêve de cela et plus le temps avance plus l'idée de tout abandonner ici m'attire. Disparaitre aux yeux de ce monde d'exigences et d'accords commerciaux pour reprendre une vie plus calme où bien sur Hikari serait présente sans que cela crée un quelconque problème. Le mois de décembre approche, en avril je commencerai ma dernière année à la S.A. J'ai donc à peu près un an pour établir un plan des plus solides et faire comprendre à cette tête de linotte à quel point elle compte pour moi.

* * *

**Voili voilou! J'ai l'impression que **_Petite annonce _**m'a fait un petit peu améliorer mon écriture, même si repasser à une focalisation interne m'a un peu perturbée.  
Pour avoir réussi à dépasser les 5 chapitres sur cette fic, une petite review?**

**En attendant je retourne à mes révisions, bonne soirée!**

**Pour des news sur l'avancée de la fic allez faire un tour sur mon profil de temps en temps.**


	7. CHAPITRE 7

**BONNE ANNÉE 2013! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonne fêtes. Ce chapitre est un peu comme un cadeau de noël... en retard :)**  
**Mon esprit est une chose que je pense ne jamais vraiment connaitre. Je peine à trouver la suite de **_Petite annonce_** en revanche relire les dernières lignes de cette fic m'inspirent totalement. Mais bon tant que j'écris c'est l'essentiel, les lecteurs de mon autre fic sont habitués à mes retards dans la publication je pense.**

* * *

HIKARI POV

L'ambiance était assez intimiste tout en exposant largement le standing du repas. Des appliques en forme de chandeliers éclairaient juste comme il faut le bois des parois et les escaliers menant à la salle principale. Là étaient savamment disposées les tables au nombre de personnes différents. Presque au centre trônait un autre escalier menant vers une mezzanine, la taille était modeste mais le prix pour y diner surement pas. De là où je suis je ne voyais que vaguement des personnes se saluer chaleureusement et commencer à discuter bruyamment. Chiaki me guida doucement vers la table que nous indiquait un employé tiré à quatre épingles dans son costume. Depuis qu'il m'avait expliqué la situation les seuls mots qui étaient sortis de ma bouche étaient amers. Non pas que cela me déplaise vraiment de passer la soirée avec lui mais je m'étais préparée à diner avec Kei. Après tout j'avais passé la journée avec lui alors pourquoi pas ce repas. J'espérais juste que son cousin ne pensait pas que je l'en tenais responsable, si j'avais compris quelque chose sur le manoir Takishima c'est qu'il faut à tout pris éviter d'en croiser le doyen ou en tout cas c'est ce que chacun se pliait à faire. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré et non sans surprise je n'étais pas pressée.

La table qui avait été réservée se trouvait sur l'avant du bateau, nous avions donc une magnifique vue sur le fleuve et la ville de Londres. Chiaki continuait à sourire et m'invita galamment à m'assoir. Je pris alors conscience que devant moi se trouvaient des couverts européens et beaucoup plus que je pensais qu'il pouvait en exister, plusieurs verres aussi étaient présents devant l'assiette.

« On les utilise du plus éloigné au plus proche de l'assiette. » Chiaki se faisait rassurant mais j'avais du laisser un peu trop transparaitre mon incompréhension puisqu'il semblait s'en amuser. « S'il y en a des inutiles ils seront enlevés par le serveur. Pour ce qui est des verres tu n'utiliseras que celui à ta gauche, moins que tu ne boives de l'alcool. »

Son sourcil s'était rehaussé en signe de questionnement pour sa dernière phrase, j'y répondis simplement en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. J'espérais sincèrement qu'une fois le moment venu je saurais m'en servir. J'avais déjà vu des films, surtout des Disney, où les personnages mangeaient avec ces ustensiles, mais entre le voir et le faire je sentais que la différence pouvait être énorme. L'image de la petite sirène se coiffant les cheveux avec une fourchette me revint en mémoire et je m'imaginais alors dans des situations tout aussi embarrassantes. Le plus embêtant était le nombre de personnes présentes, à la S.A on se connaît tous mais ici ce sont tous des inconnus. Si je venais à faire quelque chose de gênant chacun se mettrait alors à chuchoter à son voisin ou me lancerai un regard mauvais, ça je m'en doutais. C'est décidé, si Kei peut le faire alors moi aussi. Ce soir je mangerais parfaitement avec ces couverts occidentaux !

Un serveur arriva et parla en anglais mais semblât vite comprendre que je ne saisissais que la moitié de ses mots puisqu'il se tourna presque exclusivement vers Chiaki. Qu'est ce que je commençais à regretter les petits exercices sur la grammaire anglaise, ici ils parlent trop vite et je n'y comprends presque rien. Une fois l'homme partit je pu interroger mon compagnon.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas tout saisi de ce qu'il disait »

« Le bateau va partir, et il nous expliquais devant quels endroits nous allions passer. Je connais pas mal la ville alors je t'expliquerais tout quand nous serons devant. » Il me scrutât alors plus intensément. « Je comprends que tu sois déçue mais malheureusement ni Kei ni moi-même ne pouvons faire quelque chose contre le grand-père, c'est lui qui décide pour nous. Malgré que son père soit encore jeune c'est Kei qui va hériter de la compagnie, personne ne peut remettre ça en doute. »

« Il est doué, même sont père l'appel à la rescousse certaines fois. Tu as raison on ne peut rien y faire. »

« Ne déprime pas comme ça, je lui est promis de te faire passer une bonne soirée et je compte bien tenir ma promesse. Sinon je crois qu'il me jettera à la fausse au lion. »

Il disait cela en rigolant mais je savais très bien que Kei en serait capable. Je revoyais comment il avait déjoué les différents pièges qu'Akira avait orchestré lors de la dernière course de la S.A. Je laissais alors échapper un petit gloussement et cela sembla ravir Chiaki qui se lança alors dans son propre scénario sur la manière dont il allait se défaire de ces félins.

* * *

KEI POV

De la torture voilà ce que c'était. Depuis près de deux heures je voyais Hikari rire avec mon cousin qui faisait librement le pitre en dépit des regards lourds de reproche des clients voisins. Encore une fois je resserrais l'emprise de ma main sur la fourchette. De tout ce que j'avais imaginé de la soirée jamais cette éventualité ne m'était venue à l'esprit. Tout d'abord je me rends compte que finalement je dine au même endroit où j'aurais du manger avec Hikari. Cela aurait déjà assez occupé mon esprit mais mon grand-père avait réservé une table sur la mezzanine j'avais donc une superbe vu plongeante sur le couple que formait mon cousin et ma camarade de classe. Au moins il tenait notre accord, elle passait une bonne soirée, mais elle s'amusait peut être un peu trop avec lui à mes yeux. De toute la journée que j'avais passée avec elle et les années à l'école, rares étaient les fois où elle avait ris et réagit de cette manière avec moi. Je peux le dire : je suis fou de jalousie. Dire que j'avais prévu que cette soirée soit un désastre et qu'elle écarte Chiaki de ses fréquentations assez longtemps pour que je puisse me rapprocher d'elle et lui faire comprendre mes sentiments.

Enfin les hommes d'affaire avec qui j'avais passé tout le temps du repas prenaient congé. Mon grand père me confia la responsabilité de payer la note et donc sans le vouloir d'observer un peu plus longtemps une certaine table à l'étage inférieur. Une fois seul à la table je pu constater qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un couple âgé sur la mezzanine, ils regardaient tranquillement le paysage extérieur. Parfait, ainsi je n'ai pas à craindre des reproches pour m'être presque complètement laissé tomber par la rambarde. Je fus presque choqué quand je vis la table que j'avais réservée avec tant mal le matin même totalement vide de présence humaine. Quel idiot, nous n'étions pas les seuls à avoir terminé le repas, eux aussi étaient partis. Je grognais un juron tout en avançant d'un pas rapide vers le comptoir pour payer. Bien sur il fallait que la personne devant moi ne se souvienne plus du numéro de sa carte bleue et bloque ainsi toute la file. Une des employés du comprendre mon agacement puisqu'elle me fit signe de passer à côté pour régler la note. Durant mon attente j'avais pu apercevoir mes « cibles », elles étaient tombées sur une file plutôt rapide puisqu'elle payait en liquide. Ils sortirent donc avant moi et les perdre de vue me mit encore plus sur les nerfs.

* * *

CHIAKI POV

Finalement mes efforts avaient payés, Hikari avait sourit et rit toute la soirée. Il faut dire que repenser à toutes nos histoires de jeunesses c'était quelque chose. Elle avait était intarissable sur le sujet de sa classe au japon et de toutes leurs péripéties qui semblaient êtres plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Ses yeux s'étaient mis à pétiller devant les profiteroles au chocolat qu'on lui avait servit et en voulant m'en moquer je l'avais lancée sur un discours enflammé sur la perfection de ce dessert. Quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle s'était laissé emporter elle était devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate. C'était ça que j'aimais bien chez Hikari, elle était en permanence naturelle. Si on observait ma vie sociale on pourrait croire que j'avais plein d'amis mais je sais très bien qu'une partie de ces personnes comptent surtout sur le lien que j'ai avec le président de la Takishima Corporation pour hypothétiquement faire voler leur carrière. Et puis de nature Hikari est telle que le décrit son nom : une vraie lumière.

Une fois sur les quais elle se mit face à moi, et continuant à marcher à reculons elle me regarda comme une petite fille qui voulait faire céder ses parents. Sauf qu'elle n'avait rien de la petite fille que j'avais connue autrefois, du moins physiquement. Il fallait dire aussi que son amie Akira avait très bien choisie sa tenue, le bleu sombre lui va vraiment bien et la ceinture soulignait bien sa taille. La robe était vintage mais s'accordait très bien à l'apparence enfantine de son visage avec ses grands yeux. Quand je l'ai vu ouvrir sa porte quelque heure plus tôt j'avais été agréablement étonné.

« Dis Chiaki, et si on se promenait encore un peu. Cette ville est tellement plus jolie la nuit. »

« Mais bien su… Attention ! »

A ne pas regarder où elle allait son talon avait buté contre une surélévation des quais. Elle avait alors perdu l'équilibre mais j'avais pu lui attraper la main et la faire basculer vers moi avant qu'elle ne chute. Par reflexe de peur qu'elle n'est pas retrouvé l'équilibre je passais mon bras autour de sa taille. Heureusement pour elle la plus part des clients du restaurant étaient vite repartis se mettre au chaud dans leur voiture et n'avaient pas trainés comme nous l'avions fait. Soudain je me sentis partir en arrière par une force s'agrippant à mon épaule, pour éviter qu'elle ne se retrouve par terre je retirai mon bras d'Hikari. J'avais à peine fais un demi-tour qu'un violent coup me toucha au visage, m'envoyant valdinguer quelques pas plus loin. Hikari eu un petit cri et tenta de raisonner mon agresseur que je ne voyais pas, encore trop sonné.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Pourquoi tu le frappes »

On me prit par le col et rapprochant mon visage du sien je pu finalement voir Kei. Les traits tendus par la colère il semblait ne plus pouvoir raisonner. Je me libérais de son emprise comme je pu et m'éloigner aussi loin que possible pour éviter une quelconque riposte et reprendre pied.

« Je croyais que tu ne devais rien faire que je ne ferais » Kei hurlai presque mais je ne me démontais pas pour autant. S'il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu il n'allait pas être déçu.

« J'étais pourtant sur que c'était comme ça que tu voulais finir la soirée. Je me trompe ? »

Kei semblait sur le point de me sauter à nouveau dessus. Hikari ne comprenait clairement rien de ce qui ce passait sous ses yeux et ne savait surement pas comment réagir. Il faut dire que Kei laisse rarement éclater sa colère au grand jour.

« S'il vous plait, arrêtez ! Kei, pourquoi tu l'as frappé ? Pourquoi ?»

Son ton était presque suppliant et mon cousin ne semblait comprendre qu'une partie des mots qu'elle lui adressait. Il se relève et s'approche de moi, calmement mais son attaque surprise à de quoi m'inquiéter alors je recule aussi.

« Il n'as pas le droit de te toucher. Personne. Il n'y a que moi. Lui il ne t'aime pas comme moi…»

Son regard à moitié dans le vide ne fait qu'ajouter à méfiance. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors, comprenant subitement ce qu'il venait d'avouer à demi-mot. Un coup d'œil à Hikari suffit pour savoir qu'elle aussi à compris, mais le contexte de confusion n'est pas des mieux pour parler clairement de ce genre de choses.

« Quoi ? Je… La voiture est par-là. Je crois que je vais vous laisser régler vos différents tranquilles. »

Et se fut presque comme si elle s'enfuyait, le bruit de ses talons claquant d'autant plus rapidement sur les pavés qu'elle ne disparaissait de notre vue. Dans la mauvaise direction en plus.

* * *

**J'ai longtemps cherché le POV qui correspondrait le mieux pour la fin donc si c'est pas clair n'hésitez pas à demander des précisions ou juste à donner votre avis.  
Merci à Guest pour m'avoir fait remarquer le petit problème d'appelation au premier chapitre.**

**Hier j'ai aussi eu un sursaut d'inspiration mais pour les 5 légendes. Il en est sorti un One-shot: **_365 jours à attendre._


End file.
